Quatre à l'origine
by Makia'chan
Summary: Fic écrite avec Nataku : vous êtes-vous déjà imaginé que les fondateurs n'étaient pas seulement de grands sorciers!
1. Prologue

Makia'chan : c'est Nataku qui a fait la présentaion

Auteur : Makia'chan et Nataku

Base : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter ... Mais pas trop comme d'habitude en fait ... Cette histoire se déroule très très longtemps avant la célèbre histoire de Harry Potter ...

Couple : Nan mais, je vous en pose des questions ?! Vous verrez bien

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à nous mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling ... Gnagnagnagnagna et tout le bordel qui va avec ... YYYY ...

Dédicace : Bon, alors, moi Nataku je dédicace cette fic à Makia'chan et à moi, et à nous et à notre amitié ! Vive nous (bon d'accord, je me tais ... )

Quatre à l'origine 

_Prologue _

Dans une grande salle éclairée à la lueur de chandelles posées sur un immense table qui trônait au milieu de la salle. Assis sur une des deux douzaine de chaises qui entouraient la table, il y avait un jeune homme d'environ 27 ans, il avait de long cheveux noirs, de très beaux yeux bleus argentés qui regardait le vide ; il semblait attendre quelque chose ou quelqu'un.

C'est alors qu'arrivèrent un jeune homme, brun aux yeux pétillants de vie, et une jeune femme, qui avait de très long cheveux châtains clairs aux yeux verts, ils semblaient tous deux très liés ( pour tout vous dire il semblait très intime !!!!!!!!). Le nouvel arrivant salua le jeune homme assit :

"Salut Salazar, j'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps."

"Non, cela fait juste une heure que je vous attends Rowena et toi," dit en souriant Salazar

"Oh ! Nous sommes désolé Salazar mais Godric et moi nous n'avons pas vu le temps passé, nous avons rencontré une de mes anciennes amies et nous avons beaucoup parler," s'excusa Rowena.

"Je te taquinait Rowena, Godric et toi avait tout à fait le droit de faire ce que vous voulaient, "dit en rigolant Salazar, "sans vouloir être indiscret c'est qui ? ", demanda-t-il intéressé.

"Une ancienne correspondante française de Rowena dont je n'avais jamais entendu parlé," répondit Godric avant que Rowena n'est pu dire un mot.

"Comme quoi il y a toujours à découvrir sur la personne que l'on croit connaître le mieux," dit Salazar en souriant.

"Tu ne crois pas si bien di...., "commença à répondre Godric.

"Bon je ne crois pas que nous soyons là pour parler des mystères qu'il reste sur moi envers Godric," l'interrompit Rowena, en disant cela, elle avait assené un grand coup de pied à Godric sous le regard amusé de Salazar.

"C'est vrai," admit Salazar, qui était à présent hilare devant l'expression de fausse douleur que venait d'arborer Godric.

"Tu as vu comment elle est méchante avec moi," demanda Godric d'une voix qui se voulait le plus triste possible.

À cette réplique Salazar éclata de rire sous le regard furieux de Rowena.

Godric en profita pour l'embrasser, ce qui la fit se calmer tout de suite.

"Bon sinon à part que tu te fais battre par ta copine," dit Salazar en se mettant hors de porter de Rowena, "qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si important à me dire ?"

"Bon et bien voilà je me suis renseigné au sujet de notre projet et il est dit que pour ouvrir une école de Magie il faut être deux minimum et six maximum même si celui-ci n'a jamais était atteint et..."

"Parfait alors on est pile au milieu il n'y a donc pas de problème," l'interrompit Salazar.

"En fait si car il est recommandé d'être un nombre paire et cela nous ne le sommes pas, "dit rapidement Godric.

"Vous ne voudriez tout de même pas m'exclure du projet", s'écria Salazar," c'est hors de question."

"Nous n'avons jamais dit cela Salazar, calme toi, "demanda Rowena.

"En fait, je penses que nous devrions être quatre," dit simplement Godric.

"Je le pense aussi," repliqua Rowena.

"Ça, le jour où tu ne sera pas d'accord avec Godric je penses qu'il faudra le fêter," dit Salazar en souriant.

"Je suis tout à fait capable de décider par moi-même, il se trouve que j'approuve Godric car je pense que nous devrions prendre une quatrième personne avec nous et UNE FEMME qui plus est," dit Rowena avec une pointe de colère dans la voie.

"Quoi !!!!!!!!,"s'écrièrent ensemble Godric et Salazar

"Oui, vous m'avez bien entendue," dit Rowena le plus calmement qu'elle put, "il nous faut une deuxième femme, vous vous êtes bien deux, il est hors de question que je supporte trois hommes en étant la seule femme."

"Je sais ma puce nous te taquinions, il est évident que si nous sommes quatre la quatrième personne sera une femme," dit calmement Godric en embrassant sa dulcinée.

"Ah non, moi je ne suis pas d'accord du tout," s'écria Salazar, "ni avec l'idée que l'on soit quatre et encore moins avec celle que ce soit une femme."

"Pourquoi es-tu contre le fait d'être quatre ?" Demanda calmement Godric.

"Et avec le fait que ce soit une femme ?" Demanda moins calmement Rowena.

"Calme-toi Rowena," dit Salazar, se tournant vers Godric, "calme ta copine s'il te plait."

"Il a raison calme-toi Rowena," dit Godric, "mais toi," dit-il en se tournant vers Salazar, "tu devrais nous expliquer les raisons de ton choix," sur un ton qui se voulait plus pressant..

"D'accord, d'accord," dit simplement Salazar, "déjà comme vous le savez,il est difficile d'ouvrir une école de Magie et nous y sommes presque arrivés et je suis contre que quelqu'un nous rejoigne maintenant alors que tout est presque fait," de plus dit-il en se tournant vers Rowena, "les sorcières de Sang-pur sont très rares de nos jours."

"Mais pourquoi faudrait-il qu'elle soit de Sang-pur ?" Demanda Rowena plus calmement.

"Parce que tous les fondateurs d'école de Magie sont des sorciers de Sang-pur," répondit simplement Salazar.

"Oui et c'est pour cela que les sorciers d'origine Moldu ont moins de chance que les autres," dit Rowena.

"De toutes façon je ne voit pas pourquoi on parle de Sang-pur ou non puisque nous resteront trois ou il n'y aura pas d'école un point c'est tout !"Dit Salazar avant de se lever et de partir à grand pas.

Les deux autres restèrent dans le silence quelques instant.

"Tu crois qu'il changera d'avis et qu'il acceptera Helga ?," s'inquiéta Rowena.

"Et attend un peu, dit Godric, je n'est jamais dit que j'étais d'accord, c'est vrai Helga est une bonne sorcière, elle est très jolie et elle a une accent trop mimi mais je n'est jamais dit que si on prennait quelqu'un ce serait elle...d'accord?..Bon on verra tout à l'heure, "dit-il devant le regard implorant de sa petite amie.

Ils s'embrassèrent avant de quitter la salle.

_Bon voilà un premier chapitre de terminé nous espérons qu'il vous a plu!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_A plus et surtout reviewez please!!!!!_

_Makia'chan et Nataku!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	2. une rencontre imprévue

4 à l'origine

Autrice : Nataku et Makia'chan

Disclamer : Tout est à J.K.ROWLING

Dédicaces : Alors moi je dédis le chapitre à Nataku pour la remercier de m'avoir dédié le prologue...

Note: Un autre temps.....................un autre âge.........

Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre imprévue

Ca faisait déjà quelques minutes que Salazar se promenait ... Il marchait à grands pas, tout en réfléchissant. Une quatrième personne ... Pourquoi pas après tout ? ... Une femme ... Oui, ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Après tout, ça lui permettrait peut-être d'avoir une petite aventure. Ca faisait longtemps qu'il regardait Godric et Rowena avec envie. Mais, il était un Sang-pur, il devait se choisir quelqu'un digne de lui ... Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas la jeune femme qui arrivait en sens inverse. Bon, c'était sûrement un peu sa faute s'il l'avait percuté ... Mais devait-il vraiment s'abaisser et s'excuser ?

"Vous pourriez regarder où vous marchez !"

Lorsqu'il posa les yeux sur la personne qu'il avait percuté, il regretta immédiatement ses paroles.

"Non, mais vous avez du culot ! C'est vous qui m'avez foncé dedans !"

Et elle ne se laissait pas faire en plus ... Parfaitement son genre ... Il la détailla : de longues jambes fines, une taille de guêpe, des hanches divines, une poitrine redondante .... Un si joli corps qui d'ailleurs allait très bien avec son visage : brune, les cheveux mi-longs et bouclées, elle le fixait, une lueur méchante dans ses yeux verts ...

"Non, mais ne vous gênez pas !"

Et ... un léger accent français qui la rendait adorable ... Est-ce que son genre, c'était plutôt grand ténébreux, ou chien soumis ? Salazar opta pour la première solution.

"J'étais dans mes pensées ..."

L'excuse semblait produire son effet.

"Ouais ... Et bin, faites plus attention la prochaine fois !"

"Je n'y manquerais pas ! Au revoir, Mademoiselle !"

"... Attendez !"

"Oui ?"

"Est-ce que je pourrais connaître votre nom ?"

"Mais bien sûr, je m'appelle Salazar ... Salazar Serpentard ..."

Le visage de la jeune femme perdit son sourire, son regard se fit triste.

"Quelque chose ne va pas Mademoiselle ?"

"Je ... Je dois y aller ... Au revoir !"

"Et bien, tant que ce n'est pas un adieu !"

Salazar continua son chemin, puis se ravisa ... Pourquoi ne pas parler de cette femme à son meilleur ami ? Oh et puis non, il allait s'éloigner un peu de lui ... Qu'il reste avec sa Rowena ... Salazar sortit, s'allongea dans l'herbe et sortit un livre : _La Magie Noire : Attraits et dangers _... Il commença sa lecture mais il ne parvint pas à se concentrer. Le visage de la jeune femme flottait devant ses yeux ... Son attitude angoissée lorsqu'elle avait appris son nom ... Mais quel était le problème ? D'habitude, le nom de Serpentard déclenchait l'admiration et nombreuses étaient les filles qui y avaient succombées ... A 27 ans, Salazar avait déjà connu de très nombreuses femmes ... Mais aucune ne l'avait pleinement satisfait et il ne les avaient pas garder plus de quelques jours ... Godric le taquinait en le traitant de Dom Juan ... Il ne comprenait pas ... Lui avait rencontré Rowena et ils s'étaient tout de suite attachés ... Ils se complétaient ... Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette pensée qui surgit dans la tête de Salazar à cette minute ? Pourquoi était-il si convaincu que cette fois, ce ne serait pas pareil ? Pourquoi pensait-il que celle qu'il avait rencontré était la bonne ? ?

_Dites dites vous aimez ou pas car vu que y a personne qui a reviewez on sait pas...alors s'il vous plait donnez-nous votre avis surtout que la fic est à peine commencer alors vous pouvez nous donnez par exemple des idées pour la suite , des préférences en fin ce que vous voulez!!!_

_Reviewez please..._

_Makia'chan et Nataku!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_


	3. Impressions

Quatre à l'origine

Autrices : Nataku et makia'chan

Disclamer : tout est à J.K.ROWLING.

Note : Merci encore pour les reviews!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapitre 2 : Impression...

Après leur dispute avec Salazar, Godric et Rowena s'étaient rendus au Chaudron Baveur, petit bar réputé et connu de tous les sorciers, il contenait un seule salle de taille moyenne qui était très peu éclairé ce qui rendait l'atmosphère sombre et pourtant beaucoup de sorciers aimaient s'y rendre ne serait-ce que pour parler ; c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que Godric et Rowena se trouvaient là en cet instant. Il y avait donné rendez-vous à la "charmante" correspondantes française de Rowena comme disait Godric.

En l'attendant ceux-ci discutaient vivement.

" Tu crois qu'il va changer d'avis?," demanda inquiète Rowena

"Cela m'étonnerait beaucoup," répondit Godric préoccupé,"il faudrait vraiment s'inquiéter s'il changait d'avis comme ça car il est plutôt du genre à camper sur ses positions, je sais pas si tu

as remarqué mais il a beaucoup d'ego et de fierté."

"Comment ne pas le remarquer," dit Rowena se déridant un peu.

À peine eu-t-elle finit sa phrase qu'une jeune femme entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, elle avait de long cheveux noirs, des yeux d'un vert profonds, et qui là reflétaient une immense colère.

" Salut Helga," lui-dit Godric en lui faisant un sourire des plus charmant.

"Hey, Godric je croyais être la seule femme à qui tu réservais ce sourire," s'écria alors Rowena.

"Ah c'est vrai désolé ma puce," dit Godric s'efforçant à prendre un regard de chien battu, "mais je n'ai pas fait attention, je me contentais d'essayer de rendre le sourire à cette chère Helga, tu devrais plutôt me remercier."

"C'est vrai ça Helga pourquoi as-tu le regard de quelqu'un qui vient de croiser la personne qu'elle déteste le plus,"demanda inquiète Rowena, "personne ne t'as fait du mal au moins."

"Non, ne t'inquiète pas Rowena," la rassura Helga, "c'est juste que je viens de croiser l'homme le plus impoli que la terre puisse porter." Mais en même temps le plus charmant et le plus sexy que j'ai jamais rencontrer, pensa-t-elle.

"Eh ça ressemble à notre cher Salazar," s'enquit Godric.

À ces mots Helga sentit son cœur s'accéléré, Godric venait de prononcer le nom de ce beau jeune homme qui l'avait bousculé, alors c'est ça je me disais bien que ce nom m'était familier et c'est Godric et Rowena qui ont du m'en parler, pensa-t-elle, cela veut dire, oh mon Dieu, que j'ai des chances de le revoir et de pouvoir faire qu'il soit mien, attends qu'est-ce que je viens de penser là, « qu'il soit mien » et bien apparemment ce charmant jeune homme très très sex m'a plus tapé à l'œil que je ne le croyais, finalement il vaut peut-être mieux que je ne le recroise pas je perdrais tout bon sens, bah qu'est-ce que je peux être futile me mettre dans cet état pour un mec que je ne connais même pas ,que je suis stupide.

Pendant que celle-ci était perdu dans ses pensées elle ne se rendit pas compte que ses deux amis la fixait étrangement ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui la mettait dans cet état là.

Quand elle reprit ses esprit et qu'elle le remarqua elle fit mine de reprendre un air normal.

" Eh bien, Helga qu'est qui a bien put faire que tu nous quitte aussi longtemps," demanda Godric très étonné.

"Oh rien du tout," mentit-elle nervesement.

"C'est ça et moi je suis un elfe de maison," plaisanta Godric, à d'autre Helga.

"Oh mais ce n'est rien je vous assure, c'est juste que je me demandais où j'avais déjà entendu le nom de Salazar et je n'ai pas réussie à me souvenir," dit Helga en essayant de prendre un air naturel.

"Bien sûr, Helga," dit Rowena, "Salazar est notre ami qui est a l'origine de notre projet avec Godric, ils sont tous deux amis depuis leur enfance et s'entendent à merveille. Hélas il n'est pas trop pour une quatrième personne pour l'école."

"Pourquoi cela ?" Demanda Helga étonnée.

"Eh bien," répondit Godric,"il pense que la personne qui nous rejoindrai actuellement n'aurait pas fait autant d'effort que nous pour participer à l'ouverture."

"Eh bien vous pouvez lui dire que j'ai fait toutes les démarches moi aussi puis que je voulais faire comme vous mais comme j'étais seule on m'a conseillé de trouver d'autres personnes, et quand Rowena m'a parlé de votre projet je me suis dit que je tenais peut-être ma chance de pouvoir le faire, dit Helga sous le regard de plus en plus étonnés des deux autres."

"Ah mais cela change tout," dit Godric, "moi qui voulait vérifier que tu était une sorcière d'exception avant de dire oui, si tu as déjà l'accord du ministère alors bienvenue parmi nous," rajouta-t-il chaleureusement.

"Merci beaucoup je ne vous décevrai pas, "dit Helga toute souriante.

Seul Hic c'est que je vais voir tout le temps celui qui me fait un effet pas possible, se dit-elle, oh la la dans quelle galère je me suis fourré comment vais-je pouvoir contenir mes pulsions face à cette bête oh lala dans quel tripe je part maintenant je le considère comme un bête OUI un bête de sexe !!!!!!!!

Pour fêter cela Godric commanda trois verres de Biérabeurre.

À peine eurent- ils trinquer que le visage de Rowena s'assombrit.

"Eh Salazar qu'est ce qu'il va dire," demanda-t-elle inquiète.

"Ah c'est vrai ce cher Salazar," dit pensivement Godric,"eh bien je pense que si on lui présente Helga et que l'on lui dit les démarche qu'elle a faites il ne verra pas d'objection," se tournant vers Helga, "cependant évite de lui dire que ta mère est Moldue, ce n'est pas qu'il est raciste mais en ce qui concerne le projet il a des idées bien arrêter.

"D'accord," répondit Helga surprise.

"Bon alors je lui demande de venir maintenant," dit Godric.

"Tu es sûr," demanda Rowena nerveuse.

"Mais oui et puis le plus tôt sera le mieux," dit en souriant Godric, il prit dans sa poche une sorte de miroir et releva la tête vers les deux filles.

"Ah on sera peut-être mort dans cinq minutes," dit Godric d'un ton faussement dramatique.

Rowena rit de cette remarque mais Helga eut l'air horrifier, elle savait, enfin elle croyait que Godric plaisantait, c'était plutôt le fait de revoir cet homme si vite sans s'être préparer qui lui fit très peur.

Elle vit Godric tourner la tête vers le miroir et dire « Je voudrais voir Salazar » puis une seconde plus tard elle entendit une voix parlé à Godric, cette voix elle l'avait déjà entendu c'était celle de Salazar. « Salut Godric on s'est quitté il y même pas un quart d'heure je te manque déjà ? Dit la voix de Salazar d'un ton ironique.

Helga imagina alors que le visage du beau jeune homme était en train de regarder Godric par le miroir et elle s'éloigna le plus qu'elle pouvait de Godric elle ne voulait pas que celui-ci la voit.

« Très drôle, répondit Godric à la remarque de Salazar, non c'est juste que j'aimerai te parler et te présenter par la même occasion la correspondante française de Rowena, tu pourrai nous rejoindre au Chaudron Baveur maintenant ? » « Ok, répondit Salazar j'arrive tout de suite »

Et sur ce la discutions pris fin.

'Le chaudron Baveur c'était la direction qu'avait prise la ravissante jeune femme que j'ai bousculée, peut-être vais-je pouvoir la revoir et alors la conquérir, hum attention messieurs dames, Salazar Serpentard, le tombeur de ces dames reprend du service'. Et c'est sur cette pensée que Salazar se dirigea vers le Chaudron Baveur ne se doutant point que cette histoire allait l'entraîner bien plus loin qu'une simple conquête.

Depuis que Godric avait contacté Salazar aucun des trois jeunes gens n'avait ouvert la bouche et semblait tous anxieux de ce qui allait ce passait lorsque la porte du bar s'ouvrirai sur Salazar Serpantard. Leurs pensées furent interrompues par quelqu'un qui ouvrait la porte, c'était Salazar, il ne les avait pas encore vus mais eux pouvait le voir et ils furent étonnés par le sourire qui était dessiné sur les lèvres de celui-ci.

_Nous vous remercions pour les reviews et nous vous encourageons à en envoyer d'autres sur ce merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire cette fic!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Nataku et Makia'chan..._


	4. Réactions

Makia'chan : c'est Nataku qui a fait la présentaion

Auteur : Makia'chan et Nataku

Base : Le monde merveilleux d'Harry Potter ... Mais pas trop comme d'habitude en fait ... Cette histoire se déroule très très longtemps avant la célèbre histoire de Harry Potter ...

Couple : Nan mais, je vous en pose des questions ?! Vous verrez bien

Disclamer : Les persos ne sont pas à nous mais à la fabuleuse J.K. Rowling ... Gnagnagnagnagna et tout le bordel qui va avec ... YYYY ...

Dédicace : Bon, alors, moi Nataku je dédicace cette fic à Makia'chan et à moi, et à nous et à notre amitié ! Vive nous (bon d'accord, je me tais ... )

Quatre à l'origine

Chapitre 3 : Réactions

Lorsque Salazar les aperçut, il perdit un peu de son sourire ... La présence de la jeune femme qu'il avait rencontré à la table de ses amis l'intriguait plus qu'il ne le laissait paraître. De plus, le regard que lui jetait son ami Godric l'inquiétait ... Il l'avait vu le premier, c'était sa proie ! Il se dirigea vers eux, s'assit en jetant une œillade ravageuse vers la femme qu'il avait rencontrée tout à l'heure et salua ses amis.

« Bonjour vous deux ! Alors, vous avez terminés vos papouilles ?"

"Ne sois pas si sarcastique Salazar ! Tu es simplement jaloux !"

"Je t'ai rien demandé Godric ..."

"Bon, c'est pas tout ça, mais on n'est pas là pour échanger sur ma relation avec Rowena."

"Effectivement. Je suppose que c'est elle que tu voulais me présenter."

"Tu as raison. Je te présente Helga Poursoufle."

"Enchanté Mademoiselle. "

Helga s'efforça de se contenir, mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir violemment. Pourquoi perdait-elle tous ces moyens devant lui ? Elle décida d'adopter l'attitude avec laquelle elle se sentait le mieux et fixa Salazar de ses grands yeux. Elle planta son regard dans le sien et constata avec satisfaction qu'il semblait gêné.

" Moi de même. "

Godric et Rowena ne purent s'empêcher de constater qu'entre ces deux-là le courant passait bien, très bien ... extrèmement bien ... En un sens, ils en étaient satisfaits ... Peut-être que cela permettrait de la faire accepter pour la construction de l'école ... Malgré ses origines ... Et puis, cela faisait longtemps que Salazar enviait leur amour, même si jamais il ne le leur avait avoué ...

" Nous t'avons parlé de notre projet Salazar ... de ... d'accueillir un quatrième membre pour la création de l'école ... " commença Godric.

La mine de Salazar s'assombrit ... Il grogna un 'oui, tu m'en as parlé' en jetant un regard soupçonneux à Helga.

"Et bien, Helga souhaiterait se joindre à nous ... "

Ses yeux s'agrandirent. Helga ? ... Cette déesse ... Avec eux ? ... C'étais trop beau ...

"Tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients j'espère Salazar ? "

Pfff, ce Godric ... Il savait très bien que si, il y voyait un inconvénient ... D'un certain côté ...

"Et bien ... Laisse-moi seul avec elle pendant quelques heures et je te dirais ce qu'il en ait. ", répondit Salazar avec un sourire ... Seul avec elle, il pourrait très bien décider si elle était digne de faire partie de leur groupe ... si elle était digne de lui ...

_Voilà un nouveau chapitre qui s'achève .........................Merci pour les reviews......................... Nataku et Makia'chan_


	5. Petite discussions avant…

Quatre à l'origine

Autrices : Nataku et Makia'chan

Note : Une époque bien bien lointaine….

Petit message : Sache Lucie que tu pourra toujours compter sur moi quoi qu'il arrive…C'est le moins que je puisse faire pour ce que tu fais pour moi…même si tu ne le sais pas…

Encore merci pour les reviews que vous avez laissé

Chapitre 4 : Petite discussions avant…

Une fois Rowena et Godric partis, Salazar et Helga se retrouvèrent seuls…Ni l'un ni l'autre ne savait pas comment engagé la conversation…Leurs pensées l'un par rapport à l'autre étaient les mêmes : un mélange de désir et de passion !…mais aucun des deux ne savaient quoi dire…

'…si nous prolongeons ce silence plus longtemps…celui-ci deviendra plus expressif que n'importe quelle parole…', pensèrent-ils chacun de leur côté.

« Bien… », commença Salazar, « si vous m'en racontiez un peu plus sur vous », demanda-t-il poliment. 'Bien ça comme question, ni trop sèche, ni trop directe….simplement neutre…'

« Euh, par où commencer », fit Helga que la tournure des évènements avait plus que déboussolée… « Bien tout d'abord, même si vous le savez déjà…je suis française… »

'Ah ça oui je le sais, j'adore l'accent français surtout le sien…bon calme-toi Salazar, à ce rythme-là je vais lui sauter dessus avant la fin…calme-toi calme-toi Salazar…'

« J'ai fait mes études à Beaubâtons, qui a ouvert ses portes récemment », continua Helga, « d'ailleurs j'ai eu beaucoup de chance car à quelques années près il aurait fallu que j'aille très loin pour faire mes études…c'est ce qui m'a fait prendre conscience qu'il n'y a pas assez d'école de Magie…j'ai alors entamé les démarches pour en ouvrir une…seulement comme vous avez du aussi le constaté il faut être au moins deux…je me suis mis dès lors à chercher une autre personne… ». Elle fit une pause pour voir comment réagissait Salazar à ses explications…à son grand soulagement celui-ci avait l'air de réagir plutôt pas mal…

« Continuez…je vous en prie… », lui demanda Salazar espérant qu'elle aborderait d'elle même le sujet qui l'intéressait vraiment…

« Bien…, à l'époque Rowena et moi étions correspondantes depuis déjà six ans et quand je lui ai parlé de mon projet un peu fou elle m'a dit qu'elle aussi avait fait des démarches avec deux autres personnes…et comme le maximum, afin qu'il n'y ait pas trop de séparations dans une même école, est quatre…elle m'a proposée de me joindre à vous si Godric et vous étiez d'accord…Godric est d'accord, il ne reste plus que vous à parler… », dit Helga (avec les yeux du chat potté dans shrek…)

« En gros vous voulez me culpabiliser pour le cas où je dirai non… »

« Avez-vous une raison de dire non ?…. »

« Cela dépend de la réponse que vous allez me donner à la question que je vais vous poser… » dit Salazar sur un ton de plus énigmatique. 'Si elle est pure sorcière je lui saute dessus…non peut-être pas…'

'Faites que ce ne soit pas sur mes origines s'il vous plaît…Faites que ce ne soit pas sur mes origines…'

«…qui sont vos parents ?…»

'Oh non ! j'ai vraiment pas de chance, Godric m'avait prévenu que si Salazar apprenait mes origines…On aurait beaucoup à craindre de sa réaction…Mais je ne peux pas lui mentir…'

« Ma mère était Marguerite Poufsouffle, j'ai gardé son nom après son divorce d'avec mon père…Rodolf Durand »

« Votre mère était et restera une très grande sorcière…mais le nom de votre père ne me dit rien… » dit Salazar de la façon la plus gentille qu'il puisse faire tout en sachant que la réponse qu 'allait lui donner Helga lui déplaisait beaucoup…il tenta presque en vain de dissimuler sa colère…

« Eh bien peut-être…est-ce parce…qu'il est…moldu… » Acheva Helga d'une voix presque inaudible et tout son corps tremblant comme une feuille…


End file.
